Generally, merchants cashing negotiable instruments charge fees for their services. It would be helpful for these merchants to have a systematic, easily updateable and secure means to set and update preferences for the fee levels charged according to the nature of the negotiable instrument presented for cashing. It would also be helpful for these merchants to have the ability to impose additional surcharges based upon other incidental circumstances relating to the negotiable instrument, the presenter, or the cashing transaction.